I'll be fine
by Wandering to her doom
Summary: WalterXMatthew (Malter) Contains season 2 episode 2 spoilers. He said he would be fine...that he would come back


Walter hummed happily as he when through each box of cans, he checked the expire dates of each one and please note there were A LOT of can goods. Even with this burden of a chore set on him he kept hummed a few of his old favorite songs to keep his sprits high and in a good mood. It brought back memoires back when everything was normal, when walkers weren't roaming around eating people, back in the day if his students were putting in a strong effort he would break out a CD player and play a bit of music while they worked away.

He wondered where his students were now? How were there families? Were they even alive? He loved his students dearly, they could always come to him when they have a problem, after all it was a teacher's job to help students with there problems.

Walter let out a sigh, cutting off the joyful sound of his humming as he stared at a can of peaches. He was getting pretty sick of the sweet and juicy fruit, to think he even use to adore peaches, peach pie, peach cobbler and even some peaches thrown in a smoothie with some other fruit, now the very though of peaches made him want to vomit. Although this place was fairly well stocked with canned food and had a decent amount of power they when through all the good stuff first.

Chicken soups, Beef stews, fruit salads, and everything else aside from peaches and beans were all eaten. Oh and did he forget to mention he HATED beans, even back when things were normal, now of all times he hated beans more than ever. He glanced over at a CD player, a CD case next to it, maybe eventually he would get around to playing it, he just felt tired today, you could only look at expire dates on cans and find it fun for so long.

He yawned lazily as a pair of hands covered his eyes blocking his sight, a smile stretched on his face.

"Guess who?"

He chuckled lightly and rested his chin in his hands, pretending to be deep in though.

"Is it Kenny?" he joked.

"Come on Walt!" The voiced begged as he chuckled lightly again.

"Okay, okay…is it Matthew?" he guessed again as the pair of hands were lifted from his eyes.

"How'd you know?" An Asian man asked as Walter shrugged.

"Lucky guess." He replied putting an arm around his partner.

"Seems like forever since I last saw you." Matthew said.

"Its only been an hour."

"An hour too long if you ask me." Matthew announced adjusting his gray hood. "It's getting pretty cold out."

"Cold hands warm heart." Walter quoted.

Matthew rolled his eyes, Walter smirked, and he knew his partner hated it when he quoted these types of things. "Hey, my heart's warm but I'm freezing my ass off whenever I go out there." He muttered bitterly.

"My hands are warm." The teacher informed in a sweet tone as he gently grabbed Matthew's hands, of course he felt the cold his lover's hands carried, he would be lying if he said it never bothered him whenever Matthew left to venture outside, he was more physically fit them him so it made more sense to sent him out….he was happy his was contributing to the group but he did worry, he worried if he would never see him again, he got lost, killed or bitten by one of the walkers that roamed outside the lodge, hell he even worried over petty things like what if he caught a cold?

"So how are things here?" Matthew asked as Walter shrugged glancing down at the seemingly endless pile of canned peaches and beans.

"We're still well stocked, but only on peaches an beans." He groaned shaking his head. "I swear, there's got to be something else we can eat …I'm getting sick of peaches and beans."

"Why not just mix them together, get creative." His lover suggested.

"I did, remember? Gave Kenny the runs for almost a week." He reminded as Matthew laughed.

"Oh yeah, we lost nearly half our stock on toilet paper."

"Might have to start using tree bark, its all I have left to serve, think its time we start hunting?" he asked as the black haired man pondered this though.

"Might be." He agreed. "Knowing Kenny he won't be too found of around round of "Le Walter surprise." Again."

"Is that what you call it?" he asked.

"Well got to call it something to make it more appealing." Matthew stated resting his head on his lover's shoulder. "Kenny wants me to go back down."

With this statement Walter's eyes widen, Matthew just came back, why would Kenny want to send him out again?

"Why?"

Matthew sighed glancing at the floor. "Well its more Sarita wanting me too, you know how Kenny's is nowadays, its pretty stressful for him, Rita worries about him and it's the least I can do."

"What about sending Sarita out instead?" he asked desperately, Matthew just returned, he wasn't ready to have him leave again.

"I already told her just to stay put and hang up some of the Christmas décor, you know maybe bring a little cheer to the place, winter is coming."

"All the more reason to stay."

"I'll be fine, I'll bring a few cans of peaches, a couple of books and the knife." He listed off taking out a survival knife with WM messily engraved onto the handle. "Maybe I'll get those Steinbeck books you're always going on about out of the way."

Walter knew Matthew's kind and eager nature; he was always the first one to offer help when work needed to be done, Walter was the same way but he just wished they could spend more time together as a couple. Noticing Walter's troubled expression he pointed to a photo of them.

"Hey." He spoke. "Remember when this was first taken?" as a slow smile grew onto Walter's face.

"Ah yes, first ski trip together….I broke my arm." He scoffed remembering the not so romantic trip to the ER, being pricked with needles and being zoned out on pain killers and other amounts of drugs that made him woozy.

"You tried at least."

"For the first and last time."

"You could have done worst."

"Sweetheart." He started addressing him by a little pet name. "I doubt there are worst then breaking an arm when it comes to skiing." He informed. "I'll just stick to my reading."

"So what's for dinner, peaches or beans?" the gray hooded clad man asked looking down at the pile of silver cans with labels either starting to fade away or peel off at the slighted down.

There was a long pause, Walter waited just long enough until he dramatically spoke.

"Le Walter surprise!" he announced with an over dramatic wave of his hands. With this Matthew hunched over in laughter, to the point of tears.

"Good one, I'll tell Kenny to have the toilet paper ready." He commented wiping a small tear from his eye, and then sadly glanced out one of the windows. "I better get going…" he started; his voice was light with strong touches of sadness.

The former teacher swallowed the saliva in his mouth before wrapping his arms around his lover. "Be careful…" he warned as Matthew looked up and him and smiled, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be fine, be right back in time for your world famous Le Walter surprise." He chuckled.

_**Yeah quick little drabble for these two.(Spoiler) Shame they died as soon as we met them. They were the only cannon homosexuals so far in the game, I feel like anyone who wanted some Lgbtq cannons were only given table scraps. **____** Sad really, I have four main Ocs for Twdg and only one of them is heterosexual, other three are lesbian, bisexual and pansexual. I been thinking about writing about them. If you want a longer bio just PM me, I would love feedback. If I ever do write for them it won't be there own story, or OCXCannon, **_

_**Mouse (Kassandra) A 15 year old shy sweet girl who has a habit of trusting the wrong people with her naïve mind and kind nature Mouse can easily a pushover and coward. Tends t the more domestic duties such as cleaning, cooking, and tries to be the nurse of the group.**_

_**Jill (Jillian)- A 24 year old college student, acts on her emotions, stubborn, hot headed and tends to act on impulse. Quiet fit and enjoys working out, handles runs and watches. Can hold long grudges, will do anything for the ones she loves. **_

_**Nadia- A 38 year old year model, tends to be strict and won't easily back down from a fight, a quick thinker, a bit cold at times. Is the self proclaimed Leader of the group, tends to butt heads with Jill on who should lead.**_

_**Beatrice- 17 year old girl. Tends to make rude and sarcastic remarks, a heroin addict, easily loses temper, when in a good mood she's more laid backed and calm, even lazy at times. Does Watch and labor repairs. **_


End file.
